Trapped in a TARDIS
by oswaldsdynasty
Summary: Three Doctors and eleven companions are mysteriously transported into Nine's TARDIS. Chaos strikes.


**AN: Hey! Welcome to this idea of mine I thought of over night. This is heavily inspired by "3 Doctors, 9 Companions, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?" on and "Three's Company (Ten's a Crowd)" on AO3. It's the same general concept as they both are: previous (and future) Doctors and previous (and future) companions are transported across time and space into the Doctor's TARDIS. There are going to be different story lines, ideas, and especially characters that will be in this story. Note that this will be cross-posted on Wattpad, , and AO3. If there is more then one copy on one of those websites or cross posted on another website, then it is stolen and please report it to me. I hope you enjoy :)**

Even though the Doctor never liked to spend too much time inside of his TARDIS, he did enjoy her company. She was his one constant companion, the one soul that would stay with him throughout the years. But it was still lonely. She was only a TARDIS, a non physical entity.

Ever since the Time War, the Doctor tried to search for a companion to cure his loneliness. None seemed to be "the one".

Maybe it was better for him to be alone. Everything ends, after all.

So here he was, sitting around in his TARDIS, trying to find something to do.

That was when a red light enraptured the room, and sirens started to whistle and wail. The sharp frequencies pierced the Doctor's ears like a banshee scream.

"Oh, come on. What did I break this time?" he yelled to his Old Girl as he rushed over to the console room, covering his large ears with his hands.

A minute later he appeared, fidgeting with the levers and switches across the console. The monitor flashed mauve, the universal signal for danger. More written code appeared on the monitor in the shape of Gallifreyan symbols, words only he could read. His eyes widened as he scanned through the circular text. "How is that possible?"

The sirens grew louder as the console burst in smoke, slowly breaking down, until everything stopped with a halt. He looked around to see if anything had changed, but all seemed clear.

Then a body began to materialize on the floor of the console room, as if the TARDIS has materialized on top of her. But according to the monitor, he was in empty space light years away from any object.

That would mean she was materializing inside of his TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly raced to her side. She was a pretty one with her small figure and her blue Victorian-like dress. She was unconscious, presumably dead at first glance. There was damage in her spine and skull, and using advanced technology, he realized that there was a lot of internal bleeding with some organ damage. Taking this information in, he realized that she fell from a high place and somehow survived - but just barely.

The Doctor quickly carried across the TARDIS into a medic room and hooked up a device to keep her in a temporary stasis. In her current status, it would be practically impossible for her to survive, but a part of him hoped that the odds would be in his favor.

But a question lingered in his mind.

What did she do to bring herself here?

*****

_Three hours later..._

The sirens began to wail off again and the Doctor finally rose from his place next to the woman to figure out the problem in the console room. Similar events occurred like before: strange code appeared on the console and another woman appeared: this time awake and standing on her feet.

She was shorter then the woman from before, most by an inch or two. She wore a black leather jacket, covering a dark red patterned blouse. Her face filled with emotion and question when she turned to see him. "Who are you?" she asked, quickly snatching her gun from the holster on her waist.

The Doctor held his hands up, showing that he was unarmed. "I could be asking you the same question. Who the hell are you?"

The woman smirked. "Me. You?"

"You!"

"Me!"

"Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Me. M-E."

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization as she put her gun away and he dropped his hands. "You have some cruel parents, Me."

"I named myself 'Me'. Only my girlfriend gets the privilege to call me by my birth name. Everyone else calls me 'Me'."

"Well, I'm not everyone else," responded the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor," he grinned.

Me rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course you are. This is a TARDIS, after all. I just never knew you could transport not just objects, but physical beings across the universe."

The Doctor paused then raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Me's jaw dropped and she mouthed 'oh'. "You didn't transport me here." The Doctor nodded. "And neither Clara and I transported me here. Could either of the TARDIS's have?"

"TARDIS's? As in plural?" he asked.

Me winced. "Long story. My girlfriend and future you stole another TARDIS after you left, so now we have our own 'Doctor-y' adventures."

"And your girlfriend is this Clara girl?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. 5'2" brunette control freak. She's a pain, but I love her," said Me, smiling uncomfortably.

"Did you say '5'2"'?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think you'd want to see this."

He took a shortcut involving an elevator, leading Me towards the medical bay, taking the time to mentally process what was occurring.

A woman by the name of Me materialized inside the TARDIS, apparently knowing himself in the future. So at least it was confirmed that he actually had a future. Plus there was the multiple TARDIS's mention, meaning that someone grew a TARDIS in his future. But that would have been impossible...

Maybe Me and this Clara girl stole his TARDIS in the future?

If that was the truth, then he'd have to be more wary of her.

They finally arrived in the the medical bay. Me's eyes widened, locking onto the unconscious body laying on one of the beds.

"Is that...?" He asked.

"Yes. No. Kind of?"

"What do you mean?"

Me took a deep breath before continuing. "Clara entered future you's time stream and she was separated into millions of Clara's across time and space. She calls them her 'echoes'. This is the Victorian London version of her, most likely right after she fell from the cloud."

"That's quite a girlfriend you have," remarked the Doctor, "But how did she get here? And you?"

"I've been thinking... what if there was a third-party person in control? Someone else who wants us together?"

"What about the TARDIS's idea?"

"If it was the TARDIS's controlling us, then why would they want Victorian Clara? She doesn't have a TARDIS."

"True, but what if it was my TARDIS who took you and the Victorian here?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it," said Me, "Wouldn't Old Girl at least hint something?"

"I guess she would..."

The Victorian's body twitched for a moment and Me snapped out of thought, quickly scanning through the data projected onto a monitor hooked up to Clara's look-alike's stasis chamber.

"Only 84th century technology?" Me sighed. "I expected better of you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "This was the closest medical bay from the console room. You can move her to a higher-technology room if you want. Don't blame me if your sort-of-girlfriend dies."

Me shot him a look, ignoring him for a moment before realizing the Victorian's problem.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, breaking the silence.

"That's it," she smiled, turning around to face him. "The problem is that there is no problem. Everything is fine: no injuries, no recollection of any damage. She's just asleep now."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's impossible. She should be dead..."

"She's the Impossible Girl, after all," Me softly chuckled.

**All reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
